amnesia doctor?
by stanakatic98
Summary: Que pasa si el amor de tu vida llega a tener amnesia y no te recuerda? Como lo superaría? Pues lo descubriremos aquí!
1. Chapter 1

**Espero que os guste :) por favor comentad**

Llevaban 6 meses juntos. Ya habían pasado 6 meses. Y ahora el estaba en un hospital por causa de un tonto accidente de coche. Estaba en coma. Los médicos no sabían si se despertaría pronto o no.

Eran las 6 de la mañana cuando Kate despertó. Estaba en una silla alado de Castle tenia cogido su mano.

-Buenos días cariño.-Dijo ella sin recibir respuesta.

Se levantó de la silla y acto seguido entro Martha.

-Katherine vete al casa duchate y cambiate.

-Esta bien Martha. Dijo ella y se fue.

Estaba en casa se cambio después de la ducha y decidió volver al hospital. Cuando entro en la habita de Rick, no estaba nadie. Se sentó en el borde de la cama. No podía creer que Rick estuviera alli, en ese hospital, en esa camilla. Se acercó a el y le dio un beso suave en los labios y se sentó en la silla y empezó al leer un libro. Su libro.

Abrió el libro y se le cayeron las lagrimas al recordar la dedicatoria. *al todos mis amigos de la 12° y a la extraordinaria KB. * Había leído muchas veces ese libro pero era su favorita y volvió a leer. Pero seguía cogido de la mano de Rick. Todo iba bien hasta que noto un pequeño apretón en su mano y se levantó se acercó a el.

-Castle! Rick! Me oyes cariño? Por favor Rick por favor despierta habré los ojos!

Y así hizo el. Abrío los ojos. Kate se echó a llorar de emocion. Le abrazo lo más fuerte posible. Le beso. Un beso largo y el más tierno hasta que Rick se apartó y le dijo:

Castle se apartó y le dijo:

-Tu quien eres? Porque estas aquí?

- Pero mi amor que dices? Soy yo Kate tu Kate recuerdas? - dijo ella preocupada.

- Pues no.. no te recuerdo.

Kate empezó a llorar con esa respuesta le abrazo a Rick lo más fuerte que podía para que el no se separará y siguio llorando.

De repente entro Martha.

Se alegro mucho porque su hijo se despertó hasta que Kate le dijo que no recordaba nada. Llorando.

Martha llamo a todos para que se reunieran por si Rick recordaba alguien pero no. Ni a Alexis, Lanie, Espo, Ryan, Jim, nadie. No recordaba a nadie.

El médico le diagnóstico amnesia. Y dijo que había que darle tiempo y no presionar. Asique fueron a casa de el. No reconocía nada de nada. Ya estaban muy cansados y fueron a la cama.

-Oye Kate te importa que dormimos en camas apartes?

- No...no me importa. Buenas noches. - dijo ella sin mirarle a la cara medio llorando y salio de su habitacion.

**Eso es por ahora espero que os aya gustado. Comentad me por favor. Gracias.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola otra vez aquí está el capitulo 2 espero que os guste intentare mejorar y ir más lento Hahaha gracias y comentad pliss**

Capítulo 2:

Ya eran las 2:00 de la noche y Kate todavía no se había dormido. No podía dormir sin Castle así que decidió ir a verle.

Toco la puerta pero no contestaba nadie así que decidió entrar. Castle estaba dormido tan tranquilo como un niño pequeño. .. Kate se sentó en la cama sin dejar de mirarle. Hasta que Castle despertó.

- Kate que pasa?

- Yo...amm. . Nada solo que Rick...

- Qué,que pasa que quieres- dijo el impaciente.

- No puedo dormir. -dijo ella y giro la cabeza para que no le viera llorar.

Castle le hizo girar la cabeza empujando de su mejilla con un dedo.

- Quieres quedarte aquí? Hablando? - dijo Castle con cara de pena.

- Sí -dijo ella

Se subió a la cama y se sentó al lado de el apoyándose los dos en la cabecera de la cama.

-Rick...

-que pasa? - le dijo mirándole a los ojos.

-de verdad no recuerdas nada? No recuerdas como nos conocimos? Tampoco todas la veces que me traias Cafe por la mañana o el primer beso Rick no recuerdas eso? Y tampoco cuando me dejaste ganar en las cartas aquí en tu casa para no umillarme delante de todos y ...

- Kate Kate para el carro! - le hizo callar Castle.- es demasiada información para una noche .

-lo siento es que me e ido a mis recuerdos ja ja ja. - se echó a reír Kate.

-De que te ríes?

- De nada Rick solo es que no ...no me lo creo es como si fuera una pesadilla y fuera a despertarme y estuvieras durmiendo tan tranquilo a mi lado y me dieras un beso de buenos días pero...-dijo llorando como nunca.

- pero me da miedo que no vuelva a pasar eso nunca más. Que no me recuerdes más.

Entonces Rick la abrazo porque aunque no la recordará le partía el corazón verla así.

- Kate seguro que recuperaré la memoria. Pero pase lo que pase te prometo que no te dejare sola.-le dijo Rick mientras que la abrazaba intentando tranquilizarla.

- Me lo prometes?

- Te prometo Kate Houghton Beckett.

- Espera ! Rick yo no te e dicho mi apellido como sabias que era Houghton? -dijo ella casi gritando.

- Pues no se Kate no se tal vez me as dicho.

- No Rick no lo e echo as sido tu. Lo as recordado sin querer tu- dijo ella riéndose y llorando al la vez esta vez de felicidad.

- Puede ser- dijo Castle casi en un susurro y se durmieron los dos abrazados. Mientras tanto Ni Alexis ni Martha podían dormir.

- Abuela que pasa si papa no nos recuerda?-dijo Alexis.

- No digas eso querida seguro que se mejorará pronto. Eso espero..-dijo Martha tristemente.

-Sí abuela espero que si porque no se que tipo de castigo es que tu padre no te recuerde -dijo Alexis casi llorando y se abrazo a su abuela. Estuvieron en el sofá hasta que se durmieron.

Todos estaban muy cansados todo había pasado muy rápido pero muy deprisa a la vez.


	3. Chapter 3

**Que espero que os guste por favor comentad es muy importante. Gracias por leer.**

Capítulo 3

Ya era por la mañana Martha y Alexis se despertaron por los primeros rayos del sol y decidieron desayunar.

Mientas que en la otra habitación Rick y Kate se despertaban también. Castle fue el primero en despertar.

- Castle? Que a pasado? - pregunto Kate medio dormida todavía.

- Nada que nos esos dormido- dijo el y le sonrió. En ese momento le entraron unas locas ganas de besarle a Kate pero se levantó y salio para su habitación no quería liarle las cosas más.

Los dos bajaron a desayunar.

-Hola papa que tal as dormido?-dijo Lex.

- Bien gracias - le respondió con una sonrisa amable.

- Qué planeas hacer hoy?- pregunto Martha.

- Pues no se.

- Tal vez deberíais salir a dar un paseo tu y Kate.- propuso Martha.

- Sí. ..pero... Prefiero salir solo si no te importa Kate. - dijo Castle mientras que la miraba.

- No castle no me importa- dijo ella con una sonrisa triste porque por dentro se le partía el corazón.

Castle salio a pasear y Kate decidió quedar con Lanie en su apartamento.

Cuando Lanie llego y vio a Kate noto que algo no iba bien. Tenia los ojos tan rojos y inchados que daban miedo.

- Kate cariño que a pasado - pregunto Lanie sentándose en el sofá junto a Kate.

- Nada... es solo que al salido a pasear...

- pero Kate que tiene de malo eso hahaha?

Kate se levantó y empezó a andar de un lado a otro.

- Claro que es malo Lanie. Martha le a dicho que fuera a pasear conmigo pero el a dicho que no, entiendo que esta liado pero y si me aparta para siempre? -dijo ella que se le caían las lagrimas y estaba casi gritando.

- Kate...no digas eso el te quería mucho no creo que sea tan fácil olvidarte.- dijo ella que también tenía los ojos lagrimoso.

- pero y si pasa Lanie? Y si me olvida? Y si no escucho diciéndome más te quiero- ese último tuvo que decir susurrando porque no podía decir alto. No se atrevía.

Lanie se levantó la abrazo y se quedaron ay en casa cada una en sus recuerdos.

Kate había pedido vacaciones no tenia fuerzas para trabajar asique el trabajo no le molestaba.

Más tarde fue a casa de Castle, quien ya estaba en la cocina haciendo la cena.

- Hola Kate vas a cenar verdad?

-No- dijo ella y fue a su habitación sin ni siquiera mirarle.

A castle le pareció muy raro así que fue detrás de ella.

- Kate te pasa algo? Pregunto el.

- No Castle. Estoy bien solo cansada dijo ella mirándole con una sonrisa.

- Deberías darte una ducha - le dijo Castle mientras que se acercaba a ella y le daba un beso en la mejilla. Luego se dio la vuelta y salio.

Mientras que a Kate le temblaban las piernas se sentó en la cama que todavía estaba trastornada por el beso. Aunque fuera en la mejilla eso daba igual el le había besado ahora.

Kate fue a la ducha, se relajo y se quedó allí bastante tiempo.

Era por la mañana y Alexis y Kate decidieron salir a desayunar.

- y dime Alexis que tal va todo en la universidad?

- Pues muy bien Beckett. Todo va bien es muy chulo.

- si hahaha recuerdo mis primeros días allí era muy raro pero luego uf era la más famosa. Por las travesuras claro. Hahahah.

Los dos fingían estar bien aunque sabían que no lo estaban para nada.

Fueron pa la casa y pasaron por una chucheria a comprar un poco de dulces.

Llegaron a casa y Alexis salio que había quedado con una amiga como terapia de chicas y Martha estaba en sus clases.

Kate se sentó y puso la tele mientras que castle miraba su ordenador.

Pero de repente se levantó y se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado.

- Kate..lo siento.

Kate le miró extrañada

- Por qué?

- Por todo esto. Se que me quieres lo veo y seguramente yo te quería como tu a mi pero ahora es como si te acabara de conocer. No debe ser fácil esto para ti ya que me canse yo de verte llorar por mi y sin que pueda hacer nada.

- tu no tienes nada que ver Castle no es tu culpa.- dijo con una sonrisa no quería llorar más ya se había cansado.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola espero que os guste :) comentad plus**

Capítulo 4

Habían pasado horas y los dos seguían en silencio cada uno haciendo sus cosas hasta que Rick se aburrio y propuso salir a correr. Como Kate también se aburría dijo que si. Se pusieron las deportivas y fueron al monte a correr.

Estuvieron cada uno con su móvil escuchando música pero eso también era aburrido asique Castle dijo:

- ves ese árbol tan grande de allí? Pues el primero en llegar se libra de hacer la cena - y empezó a correr.

- hey! Tramposoo! As empezado a correr antes que yo- grito Kate y empezó a correr. Casi le alcanzó a Castle así que saltó y le empujó por detrás y los dos se cayeron al suelo.

Kate estaba encima de Castle. Estaban tan cerca que Kate casi no pudo sostenerse al esos ojos azules que brillaban como nunca en el sol. Se acercó más ya casi se tocaban con la nariz y en ese momento los dos cerraron los ojos y de repente sonó el móvil de Kate y ella se levantó del salto y contesto.

- Hola Kate cariño soy Martha que tal las cosas por hay?

- Martha ...eres tu ammm bien. Van bien estamos corriendo aquí en el monte.

- que tal tu?

- cansada me parece que no llegare hasta muy tarde. A y Alexis se queda atrás dormir en casa de su amiga.

- Bien gracias por avisar adiós.

- adiós querida.

Kate se quedo quieta con los ojos cerrados por lo que acababa de pasar. Estaba apunto de besar a Rick otra vez a su Rick.

- Castle vamos a casa- dijo ella sin mirar atrás.

Llegaron a casa sin decir nada en el camino pero Kate se paso por una tienda antes.

Kate estaba haciendo la cena y Castle se acercó.

- hey!

-hey Rick mira te e comprado nata.

- Nata?

- sii! Te encanta a ti ahora cierra los ojos y habré la boca.

El hizo lo que se le ordenó y derrepente noto la nata y se lo comió.

- mmmm si que me gusta si Jajaja. Dijo el.

-Y a ti que te gusta Kate?

- a mi las cosas dulces me gustan mucho.- dijo ella

- esta bien entonces cierra los ojos y así lo hizo ella. De repente noto los labios de Rick no se lo podía creer le estaba besando. Fue un beso dulce y tierno las manos de el no dejaban de acariciar la espalda mientras que a Kate le provocaba un escalofrío por cada retoque. Kate tenia sus manos entrelazados en su cuello y casi no podía ni estar de pie le temblaba todas la piernas.

Ella estaba de pie besándole hasta que sin querer le mordió demasiado el labio y le echo sangre. Enseguida se apartó y al ver que estaba sangrando le paso un dedo por la herida y se lo chupo. Castle estaba atónito con lo que acababa de hacer ella.

Eso demostraba que le quería y mucho esos pequeños gestos.

más tarde se sentaron a cenar y cuando se levantaron Kate hiba a recoger la mesa pero Castle la paro.

- No Kate deja eso para mañana que te as cansado bastante hoy.

- Vale gracias.

- siempre. - dijo el y Kate que estaba de espalda se le empezaron a caer las lagrimas.

- Rick que acabas de decir?- dijo que le temblaba la voz.

- siempre Kate- dijo sonriendo.

- Castle y?..porque as dicho eso? - seguía llorando.

-pues no lo se sentía como que tenia que decir porque que pasa?

En ese momento Kate le abrazo y le susurro.

- porque esa es nuestra palabra mágica mi amor.

- savia que tenia algo especial- dijo el también en un susurro.

Permanecieron abrazados bastante tiempo.

- Kate sabes que? As estado llorando mucho te as cansado y quiero recompensarte y ya se como.

- a si? Como? Le dijo con una voz burlona.

- ven a la cama y te leo uno de esos libros míos ya que ni yo los recuerdo.

Los dos se acurrucaron en la cama y Castle empezó a leer.

- para todos mis amigos de la 12 y a la extraordinaria KB. - Castle se quedo callado un poco y luego dijo.

- Kate... si que eres extraordinaria y eres preciosa sabes? .- y empezó a leer el libro mientras que Kate estaba atónita por lo que acababa de decir.


	5. Chapter 5

**ay va Otro capi :)**

Capi 5

Era otro día, un día nuevo, soleado.

Todos estaban de pié. Rick tenia una cita con su médico psicologo.

Estaban en el coche y todos estaban muy nerviosos. Y ya habían llegado al psicólogo.

Cuando entraron todos se quedaron a esperar abajo en un bar y Rick entro solo y se sentó.

Ps: Hola señor Castle como se encuentra?

- bien un poco liado pero bien.

Ps: Liado? A que se refiere?

- A que aveces se me hacen muy familiar las cosas pero otras veces me parecen una tontería.

Ps: y que son esas cosas que se lo que se le hace familiar?.

- Pues aveces la risa. La risa de Kate se me hace muy familiar y su olor a cerezas pero no se porque recuerdo esas cosas si no la conozco a ella.

Ps: eso es muy bueno eso significa que va avanzando.

-Sí.

...MIENTRAS EN EL BAR...

- Qué estará haciendo papa ahora...-Dijo Lex.

- Espero que le vaya bien.- dijo Martha.

- Sí abuela espero que si. No se cuanto tiempo estaremos así.

- Kate querida estas bies? No as dicho ni una palabra en todo el día.

- Sí Martha estoy bien.

Dijo ella con una sonrisa tímida.

De repente apareció Castle por detrás.

- Hola chicos. - dijo.

- papa. Hola que tal te a ido?

- Muy bien - dijo mirando a Kate con una sonrisa. Se cerco a ella y le plantó un beso en la cabeza. Kate se quedo helada ante eso y Martha y Alexis se miraron confusos pero no pudieron aguantar la sonrisa.

Se fueron al coche para ir a casa. Kate conducía y Rick estaba a su lado no dejaba de mirarla. Kate lo notaba pero le gustaba que le mirará esta vez.

Llegaron a casa y pusieron la mesa para comer. Y una botella de vino. Cuando terminaron Kate recibió una llamada de la 12°.

- Hola Beckett soy yo Espo se que estas cansada pero necesitamos ayuda la cosa se a complicado mucho.

- Vale esta bien Javi pasare por allí.

- chicos tengo que ir a trabajar si queréis algo me llamáis. - dijo ella y salio de casa.

Cuando llegó a la comisaría fue directamente a ver a Lanie.

- Hola Lanie que tenemos?

- mujer de 21 años. Fue encontrada colgando de un árbol tiene la piel quemada.

- hora de muerte?

- hacia las 12:00- 02:00 de la noche.

- Esta bien iré a ver a los chicos.

- hey! Kate que tal esta Rick?

- mejorando.- dijo con una sonrisa y salio.

Fue a donde los chicos y empezaron a buscar pistas pero no tenían nada era un caso muy difícil. Además había papeleo mucho así que Kate llevo a casa para hacer el papeleo. Así estaría cerca de Castle por si necesitaba algo.

Ya era de noche y cuando Castle entro en la habitación de Kate para preguntarle si iba a cenar ella estaba dormida en la mesa. Se quedó mirándola. Era preciosa. Decidió no despertarla y le cogio en los brazos y la tumbó en la cama.

Ya era de día y Kate fue a la sala y se acercó a el.

- Gracias por llevarme a la cama anoche.- le susurro.

- siempre. Pero como sabes que era yo?

- hahaha porque te dejaste tu chaqueta en una silla colgada- y se lo dio su chaqueta.

- vaya... que despistado hahaha.

Dijo el.

Kate fue a la comisaría y se quedó todo el día allí asta que terminó el caso.

Volvió a casa y vio que estaban viendo una película todos.

Fue a ducharse y al salir Martha se acercó a ella.

- Hola querida que tal?

- bien marta que tal vosotros?

- muy bien sabes que?

- que?- pregunto Kate.

- Qué Rick no a dejado de hablar de ti. Te a echado de menos todo el día. Emos ido a pasear y emos visto pelis.

Al escuchar eso a Kate se le iluminaron los ojos de alegría.

- me voy a dormir Martha Buenas noches. Dijo y fue a su habitación.


	6. Chapter 6

**espero que os guste:) **

Capítulo 6

Castle fue a ver a Kate. Pero cuando entro ella dormía así que se sentó en la cama y empezó a leer el libro.

Castle termino de leer unos cuantos capítulos y miro a Kate estaba durmiendo tan tranquilamente parecía un ángel en paz como si no hubiera tenido problemas estos días. Castle la tapó y se acostó junto a ella ya que dormía no quería despertarla. Se acercó a ella y no dejaba de oler a cerezas lo que le encantó y se acercó aun más. Kate se dio la vuelta mientras que dormía y estaba tan bonita que Castle no pudo sostenerse y le plantó un beso suave. Y se durmieron.

Al día siguiente Martha y Alexis llegaron a casa. Kate había salido a hablar con Lanie y contarle lo del beso y todo lo que paso.

Mientras que Castle hablaba con Martha y Alexis. Estaba contándoles cosas historias.

Ya era de tarde y Castle tenia cita con el médico para saber si estaba mejorando o no.

Fueron todos allí y Castle se sentó el la camilla y empezó a hacerle preguntas el medico aver si había recordado cosas. Castle le contó lo del apellido de Kate y lo que se le hacía muy familiar el olor a cerezas lo que Kate no sabia que el reconoció. Ella tubo que sonreír ante eso.

- entonces recuerda cosas de la detective Beckett? - dijo el medico.

- si cosas como su nombre entero su olor su risa, - cada vez estaba bajando la voz como si le diera miedo decir esas cosas.

Kate estaba feliz muy feliz recordaba cosas de ella por fin no la había olvidado del todo.

Pero respecto a si hija y su madre nada no se acordaba de ellos.

- pero papa te acuerdas de cosas de ella y no de mi? - dijo Alexis enfadada.

- Alexis calmate - dijo Martha

- No! No me calmare porque mi padre recuerda a una chica que le conoció hace unos 5 años y no de su hija.

- Alexis es que paso más tiempo con ella que contigo - Dijo Rick pero ella ya había salido dando un portazo.

Todos habían ido a casa en la cena nadie dijo nada . Ni por la noche antes de acostar ni el Buenas noches.

Estaban todos en la cama cuando la puerta de Castle se habrío era Kate. Sin decir nada se acercó a el se acostó a su lado y se quedó dormida con el ritmo de su corazón.


	7. Chapter 7

**comentad plis se que es pronto para esto pero dios tanta amnesia agobia.**

Capítulo 7

Era por la mañana y Kate se despertó cansada. No había dormido mucho. Bajo a la sala y todos estaban allí. Rick estaba con un ordenador. Alexis escuchando música y Martha leyendo unos papeles seria para su papel de teatro.

- Buenos dias- dijo Kate con mala cara.

- Buenos días- le dijeron todos a la vez y se rieron un poco.

Kate se sentó en el sofá al lado de Castle. Sin decir ni una palabra.

Se Apollo en su hombro cerró lo ojos y se quedó quieta allí pensando en sus cosas. A Castle no le importo eso de echo le gustaba el olor de su pelo a cerezas y su tacto.

Pasaron horas y de trepante tocaron la puerta. Eran Lanie Espo Ryan y Jim el padre de Kate.

- Hola chicos pasad- Dijo Martha.

Entraron y tomaron asiento.

- Y que tal estáis? - pregunto Javi

- Bien poco a poco- contesto Martha y miro a Castle con cara triste.

- y tu Castle como te sientes?-dijo Lanie

- yo...pues raro -un poco raro- dijo este último susurrando.

- raro? Porque ? -Pregunto Ryan

- tu que crees? Estoy aquí con gente que no recuerdo. A vosotros no os recuerdo y hasta Ace poco no me recordaba ni a mi mismo . No recuerdo a mi madre ni mi hija. Lo único que recuerdo poco a poco es a Kate...-la miro y la abrazo .

Kate se quedo callada y le abrazo lo más fuerte posible.

Martha invito a que se quedarán a comer pero los chicos dijeron que no. Que tenían que ir a trabajar. Pero Jim se quedo ya que se lo pidió Kate.

Fueron a comer y después Kate y su padre salieron a dar un paseo.

Se sentaron en un vanco y Kate se abrazo a su padre.

- hija seguro que se solucionará todo pronto. Recuerda que a recordado cosas tuyas ya..- dijo Jim tranquilizandola.

- si lo se papa solo que estoy un poco cansada con todo esto.

- Lo see. .- dijo el y se levantaron del vasco. Siguieron caminando y compraron un helado.

Más tarde Kate fue a su apartamento quería estar sola. Y su padre fue al suyo.

Pero de repente toco la puerta y cuando Kate abrió era Rick.

- Hey! Que haces aquí Rick a pasado algo?

- nada no a pasado nada. Quería verte nada más. Se te ve cansada.

Kate le dejo pasar y se sentaron en el sofá.

- si estoy algo cansada si.- respondió ella.

- voy a hacer café - dijo y fue a la cocina.

Estaba cerca del sofá cuando a Kate se le cayeron los vasos y se mareo.

Rick fue corriendo a donde ella.

- Kate despierta Kate. Kate cariño despierta venga.

Como no había resultados fue a por alcohol y se lo puso en la nariz pero tampoco había resultados. La cogio y la tumbó en el sofá.

- Kate venga no hagas esto despierta ya! - estaba casi gritando el. Y de repente Kate habrío los ojos. Y se levantó. Entonces Castle la abrazo con toda la fuerza que tenia.

- menos mal que estas bien cariño, vaya susto que me as dado.

Se separó de ella y la agarro por la cara y le miró fijamente a los ojos.

- no vuelvas a hacer eso. E estado apunto de llamar a una ambulancia mi amor. Estas bien verdad.

Kate no podía decir nada con todo lo que le acababa de decirle Castle.

Sólo pudo abrazarla.

- lo siento Rick es que estoy muy cansada. Te quiero . Le dijo casi en un susurro y le abrazo aun más.

- yo también te quiero Kate.

- espera que? Como?- pregunto ella.

- ahahahaha- Castle se echó a reír. - pues que te quiero Kate. Que tiene eso de extraño. Ha ha ha ha.

- pero Castle tu ...tu me quieres? - dijo ella llorando.

- Kate te e querido desde hace 5 años mi amor.

Y se besaron. Fue un beso suave pero el más importante para ella.


	8. Chapter 8

**Lo siento se que e ido muy rápido y por eso no sabia que más poner. Os prometo que el próximo fic que haga será más largo y más .**

Capítulo 8

Los dos se fueron a casa de Caste a dar la buena noticia de que los recordaba.

Alexis y Martha estaban muy contentas y los chicos de la 12 ° y Jim y todos estaban que saltaban de alegría.

Así que decidieron ir A ver al medico. En el coche Kate no dejaba de abrazarse a Rick.

- que te pasa Kate estas muy callada.- dijo el susurrando le.

- nada cariño es que estoy muy muy contenta.

Y le beso.

Ya llegaron y castle le contó todo lo ocurrido al medico.

Entonces el medico salio y empezó a hablar con la familia . Le dijo que todo iba bien que recordó a Kate por el pequeño susto de mareo pero que con el tiempo recuperaría la memoria.

Todos muy contentos fueron a casa a cenar y en un momento cuando Rick y Kate estaban solos en su habitación el le dio una caja roja a Kate.

Era un regalo su libro.

Y la dedicatoria decía.

* para la persona más importante para mi porque si no fuera por ella nunca volvería a escribir el libro. Gracias . Te quiero muchísimo KB. *

Ella paso página pero estaba en blanco.

- castle...ammm. . Creo que te as olvidado de escribir letras hahahahah dijo riendo.

- ahhahah no mi amor es que quiero que escribamos este libro juntos tu y yo.

Y la beso. Comparado con Los otros besos esto erá distinto era más intenso.

Kate no podía creer eso todo todavía pero siguió besándole. Y abrazando le.

Fueron a cenar. Todos. Juntos.

Fin.!


End file.
